


Thirty Shades of Destiel

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Cas, Domestic destiel, Drabbles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Dean, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty drabbles of how Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Crowley live at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems with showering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credit: http://parniplus.ru/semiya/gay-family/3370-10-vazhnejshix-sekretov-super-gej-semej/attachment/romantic-gay-kiss/

                                                             

The funny and the most unexpected thing is that the fallen angel hates showering. No one knows what the real reason is. Is it because Cas feels lazy? Or is it because a kitten is his spirit animal and, like all cats, he hates water?

At first it'd been bearable, and not that noticeable, but after a few days of not seeing Castiel showering, Dean had started to scrunch his nose, and had started grumbling something about the smell of dead rats. The fallen angel had not paid any attention to the complaints, sitting quietly on the couch and watching some stupid movie.

It reaches its culmination after they return from a hunt bloody, dirty, and in torn clothes. Castiel plops down on the couch, closing his eyes and stretching his aching limbs with a small sigh. He looks like he's gonna fall asleep any minute. And that's when Dean loses it. He drops his bag on the floor and pads over to Castiel.

"Get up!" he demands angrily.

The ex-angel opens his eyes in surprise. "Is there something wrong, Dean?" he asks quietly.

"Yes! I can't take it anymore!" Dean yells and grabs Castiel's arm, tugging him forward violently. Castiel manages to make a small "oompff" sound and nothing more, as he finds himself thrown over Dean's shoulder. The hunter drags him into the bathroom.

The god-awful noises coming from the bathroom draw the younger Winchester's attention and he comes out of the kitchen, where he's been cooking a dinner. Due to his injured leg, Dean refused to take him on a hunt with them.

Sam gets closer to the bathroom and this is what he hears:

"Cas, for fuck's sake, stop wriggling!"

"Dean, put me down! No, I do not want to get into the shower cabin!"

"No way in hell! You reek, dude! And close your mouth if you don't want it full of water!"

"I don't think… blaalfkbslfbakvfavfv…"

"Told you to close your mouth!"

Sam just giggles like a child and tiptoes to the kitchen, while Castiel keeps gurgling and splashing, making Dean curse like a drunk sailor.


	2. Cold Feet

Castiel's feet are always cold. No, not cold, but frozen, like icebergs floating in an ocean. It's really ridiculous. No matter how many socks he wears, they don't help. Well, in summer it's bearable; it even feels nice when his cold feet make sudden contact with Dean's skin. But Dean is ready to strangle (as he threatens) the ex-angel if it happens in winter time. One may wonder how it's possible for Dean to feel Castiel's cold feet through so many socks. The thing is that "feathery ass", as Dean calls him, always takes them off before going to sleep and snuggling with Dean.

_It's so cold around him. His teeth are chattering as he makes his way through the blizzard. It's impossible to see anything in the distance. He should have listened to Sam and stayed at the station, but of course he didn’t listen to the wise words. Why? Simply because he's a stubborn ass._

" _Fuck this shit," Dean grumbles and strains his eyes to see the light coming out of their expedition station. With the speed of a turtle, he moves in the right direction, making cautious steps on the ice. He wraps his coat around himself tightly, trying to stop shivering when he hears a loud cracking sound, followed by another and another. Before Dean reacts, the ice breaks and collapses underneath him. A shout of fear is trapped in his throat as he submerges into the freezing and dark oblivion. His lungs scream for air and he desperately tries to swim up to the hole in ice, but some invisible force just keeps dragging him to the bottom. Dean flounders and fights with all his remaining strength, which is fading quickly. Someone up there, probably in heaven, gets tired of his miserable flailing and decides to give him a kick in the ass – push him towards the hole. Dean grabs the edge of it and dives out with a long inhale…_

The older Winchester does not realize immediately that he's lying in his bed, all tangled up in the comforter, breathing loud and fast. "What the fuck was I doing in the North Pole? What a stupid dream." He wipes sweat off of his forehead with a trembling hand. "But why do I feel like I've gotta brick of ice in my stomach?" he grumbles quietly and turns the bedside lamp on. His question is answered immediately.

Castiel is lying on his back, sprawled out and portraying a perfect starfish. It seems that throughout the night he has changed his sleeping position and now his cold feet are resting on Dean's stomach.

"Oh maaan," the older Winchester exclaims exasperatedly. "You dumbass," he hisses, but in the end fondness takes over. He gingerly removes Castiel's feet and sits up to pull the ex-angel closer. The dark haired man makes some incoherent sounds but instinctively, without waking up, grabs Dean's T-shirt and buries his face into the hunter's neck.

Dean chuckles and places a small kiss on Castiel's head, wrapping his hands around the smaller man's frame. He couldn’t care less about his stomach feeling like ice or Castiel's cold feet as long he can keep the ex-angel like this - sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	3. Why does no one ever listen to moose?

Winter sneaks up on them unexpectedly, bringing a lot of snow. Dean has never liked this specific season because of the freezing cold, and how everything gets coated with ice, but seeing Castiel all delighted about it makes him softer inside and he stops being a "grumpy jerk", as Sam calls him.

It's warm and cozy in the bunker compared to the weather outside. It's been snowing for two days and the ground is covered with knee-high snow. Sam's doing research, trying to find any useful info about a strange creature they've never met before. Apparently it's something between a human and a panther with a wicked sense of humor. The hunters have found out it does not kill people, just scares the shit out of them and runs away with manic laughter. The story told by four different victims is identical: a hybrid of a man and a panther with glowing eyes, attacking them in dark alleys and then disappearing. They also confirm the presence of a tail, claws, and long, sharp teeth.

"I don't think it's necessary to kill him," Sam closes his laptop and sighs. He has learned nothing more than he already knows. "Maybe all we gotta do is talk and knock some sense into him. What do you thi…" Sam is interrupted by loud snores.

Dean is snoring on the couch, head resting on Castiel's shoulder. The ex-angel just smiles at Sam, not wanting to move and disturb his human's sleep.

"That's what happens when you stay up all night." Sam shakes his head in disbelief. "I'll go alone, you stay with him."

Castiel nods. He's sure that Sam will be fine and there's nothing to worry about. The creature doesn't seem to be evil – well, at least it doesn't kill humans.

"Be careful, Sam," he adds anyways.

"Right. I don't know when I'll be back, it may take hours. And don't catch cold. I know Dean will drag you outside for snowball fights." Sam sounds like a clucking mother hen.

* * *

Exactly one hour after Sam leaves, both Dean and Castiel are soaking wet and flushed red. The hunter is chasing Castiel with a big snowball in his hand and hollering how he's gonna catch that "little son of a bitch" and bury him in snow for sneaking up on him from behind and putting snow into his pants.

Castiel just keeps running and he's making his tenth lap around the bunker. He emits small gasps when Dean catches up, but giggles when the hunter slips and falls in the snow, cursing loudly. He's torn between helping Dean and running. But in the end decides to help the hunter, as Dean is not moving and keeps eerily silent.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Castiel sounds worried. "Are you hurt?" He takes a few steps towards the hunter, who's lying face down in the snow. There's no answer and Castiel starts to panic. What if Dean got hurt?

"Dean, please talk to me!" The ex-angel kneels beside the older Winchester and touches his shoulder. He makes a shocked cry when suddenly Dean attacks him, pins him to the ground and holds his wrists above his head with one hand.

"You thought you'd get away with this, didn't ya, Cas? Payback is a bitch, babe!" he chuckles and rolls Castiel's sweater and t-shirt up to his chest with his free hand.

"Dean, it's not fair," Castiel squirms under him. "You're playing dirty. I thought you were hurt."

"All is fair in love and war!"

"What war? Are we…" Castiel squeals shamelessly when Dean flips him over easily and stuffs his jeans with snow. "Dean, stop it!"

"Make me!"

The challenge is accepted and Castiel manages to break free from Dean's grip. He jumps at the hunter with a battle cry (thanks to Spartacus, which they've been watching for a week). Their limbs entangle, their breath mingling, and they keep rolling in the snow for a good five minutes with unsuppressed laughter.

"I think we should get inside." Dean looks up at Castiel, who's straddling his hips. "I don't think I have a dry spot on my body."

"Good idea," Castiel agrees. "But only after I do this." He leans forward, closing the gap between their lips, kissing the hunter slowly but lustfully. Dean moans into the kiss, grabbing the ex-angel's hips.

* * *

At 4AM, Sam Winchester receives a text message from Castiel. The younger Winchester is sitting in the car, spying on the monster, which is nowhere to be seen. Sam opens the message, which says:

" _Dean has a fever and a sore throat. What should I do?_ "

Sam groans, realizing that they'd gotten sick during a snowball fight, despite his warnings. He quickly types the reply:

" _Put a face mask on. Dean has a virus, you can get infected. Make him hot soup. Medicines are in the cupboard in the kitchen_."

Sam just hopes that Castiel has enough brain not to kiss or snuggle with Dean 'till he gets better. He sighs and drinks his eighth cup of coffee, still waiting for that damn creature to show up.

* * *

A very pissed off Sam Winchester returns to the bunker late in the afternoon. The Panther Man never showed up, so the hunter was basically wasting his time. He opens the door with his spare keys and frowns when he's met with dead silence. It's strange because at this time both, Dean and Castiel would usually be awake.

Sam walks to his brother's room and sees the slightly ajar door. He can hear labored breathing and wheezing sounds. He pushes the door open.

The younger Winchester groans exasperated and rolls his eyes. Why does no one ever listen to him in this house – or this bunker, to be precise?

"What did I tell you? Why didn't you follow my instructions?" He throws his arms in the air.

There's a loud blowing nose sound and a 'creature' which is barely seen under too many blankets, greets him hoarsely:

"Hello, Sam."

Sam Winchester knows that he's screwed, but he can't do anything about it. With a dramatic sigh he leaves Dean's bedroom and thinks of a plan how to bring these two idiots back to health.


	4. Dean's Birthday

It's very quiet at the bunker. Of course it is, it's only 7AM and everyone is asleep. Well, almost everyone, except Castiel.

Today is a special day: it's Dean's birthday. For a good five minutes, Castiel struggles in the older Winchester's arms to free himself, ignoring Dean's growls of annoyance in his sleep at Castiel trying to move. After some panting and squirming, he manages to leave the bed, puts on his sweatpants and flannel shirt, and tiptoes towards the kitchen in socks. He has a plan and must hurry up before the Winchesters wake up.

After three hours, the brothers find Castiel standing at the table in the kitchen. He's covered in flour, some egg yolks, sugar, and some other stains (Sam makes a mental note to do some research about them later).

"Cas, what the…" Dean begins, but the ex-angel cuts in.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Castiel looks so pleased and proud of himself, grinning widely. "I made you an apple pie."

The brunet takes the pie out of the oven and places it on the table. Dean just shifts his gaze from the pie to Castiel. His mouth is hanging open, the face showing utter confusion.

"Thanks, Cas." Finally he recovers from his shock and crushes the ex-angel in a bear hug. Castiel's bones make a crunching sound and he has difficulty breathing.

"You're welcome, Dean. Though, I would appreciate if you didn't strangle me."

"Sorry, sorry." Dean mumbles and releases the smaller man from the embrace.

Meanwhile Sam places three plates on the table and pours steamy black coffee into their mugs.

"Try it, Dean," Castiel's eyes are shining, waiting impatiently for the verdict.

Dean puts a huge slice of the pie on his plate and places a forkful into his mouth. He chews for a few seconds and then… hardly swallows.

"Why did you stop? Don't you like it?" Castiel asks cautiously, his face dropping.

And Dean feels like an asshole. "No, no it's fantastic, Cas. See? I like it!" Dean continues eating, despite the fact that his eyes are watering and soon tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Dean?" Castiel asks, bewildered by the look on the hunter's face.

"Because… because I'm touched…" Dean manages to swallow, wiping his eyes.

"That's nice to hear." The ex-angel smiles, but then adds suspiciously, "I can understand that you were touched by this mere gesture, but why is Sam crying?"

Both Castiel and the older Winchester stare at Sam, who's choking silently and sniffling, poking the pie with his fork.

"I… I'm just happy for you," Sam blurts out and sips his coffee.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel gives him a small nod. "I don't want to eat the pie right now. I will have only coffee. If you don't mind I will go and get my phone to take a picture of you with the pie, Dean." The ex-angel leaves the kitchen with hurried steps.

As soon as Castiel is out of the room, Sam leans forward and hisses: "Don't you dare tell him!"

"I won't, dumbass," Dean growls in reply and puts two glasses of water on the table, which are emptied instantly.

Of course he will not tell the blue-eyed man that he has mixed up the two wooden boxes where they keep the salt and sugar and that the pie is saltier than the Red Sea. Castiel is happy and that's what matters to Dean.

 


	5. Hannibal

Dean does not know when Castiel became such a "little manipulative son of a bitch", as he called him in anger, but the ex-angel's decision is firm and final.

Dean cringes, recalling Castiel's words: "No pets, no sex." It's been almost a month since Castiel started asking him to get a dog or a cat, but Dean had been playing deaf, ignoring the brunet's requests. Until one day.

Castiel had caught him in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Dean had almost swallowed and choked on his toothbrush when the blue-eyed man slammed him into the wall, holding him there effectively with his arm pressed to the hunter's throat.

"I want a pet," Castiel growls. "Sam wants it too. You are the only one who objects and you are holding a minority position."

"Cas," Dean wheezes, toothbrush falling out of his mouth. "We can't have pets in the bunker. They… they shit and piss and all that crap. They need to be taken care of and we ain't got time for that."

"I can take care of it, Dean. I will do everything that is necessary," Castiel assures him, but the hunter is uncompromising.

"I said no. End of story. Capisce?"

Castiel removes his arm from Dean's neck and looks him in the eyes. He may not be an angel anymore, but this look still gives chills to the hunter.

"Fine. But I have my own terms. No pets, no sex. Capisce, Dean?" Castiel walks out of the bathroom, leaving the confused hunter there with a gaping mouth and toothpaste smeared all over his lips.

* * *

The small hope that Castiel would forget about his threat starts wearing out as the days go by and the ex-angel continues to sleep on the couch in the living room. Sam does not question what's the matter with them, he knows the answer.

On twenty sixth day, Dean breaks. He can't stand it anymore. He hasn't jerked off so many times in the shower since he was a teen. Castiel doesn't seem to be doing better either. He's grumpy and snarky in the mornings, like a girl on her period.

"Alright, go and get your damn pet. But if it shits on the carpet, you'll clean it up with your bare hands." Dean throws his plate in the sink, flinching at the clanking sound it makes.

"Thank you," Castiel's voice is beyond happy and he looks at Sam. The younger Winchester just chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. "I'll go with you to the nearest shelter."

They are back after three hours and Castiel looks disastrous. He's got scratches all over his face and hands, some of them still bleeding. There are some teeth marks too and Dean hopes they are not from a monster.

"What the hell?" the hunter mumbles as he looks at rumpled Castiel, who does not seem to mind his terrible state.

"He chose a kitten. When we took him out of the cage, he slipped out of the caretaker's hands and three of us were trying to catch him. Cas got to him first and, as you see, the kitten rewarded him generously," Sam laughs, recalling the incident.

"Serves you right," Dean mutters to himself. "And where is the culprit?" he adds louder.

"Here." Castiel unzips his jacket, revealing the small criminal.

It's a small black kitten, with only one green eye. His second ear is half missing as well. Tufts of fur are missing in some places.

"What the fuck is this?" Dean frowns. "You could not choose anything better?"

Castiel stops petting the kitten, which mewls impatiently, kneading the ex-angel's shirt with its paws. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Dean. As the caretaker told us, no one wanted to take him home, as they did not consider him as beautiful as the other animals. I want to make him happy here. He can have everything that he lacked before. Now excuse me, I have to feed Hannibal."

"Come again? Who?" Dean narrows his eyes.

"Hannibal," repeats Castiel. "He was a Carthaginian commander and lost one of his eyes while crossing Apennines. This kitten is a lot like him, with his will and spirit to fight for his life." With these words, Castiel leaves the brothers standing dumbstruck.

* * *

That night Sam Winchester truly wishes he was dead or deaf because of the unholy sounds coming out of his older brother's room. He buries his head under the pillow, holding it down with both hands but he can still hear "Harder, Dean!", "Oh, fuck… Cas". He knows that he won't be able to sleep that night, so just goes to the living room and sits down next to Hannibal, who's curled up into a ball, purring contently.

Sam just turns on the TV, turning up the volume, and tries his best not to pay attention to horizontal tango in the next room, accompanied by bed banging against a wall.


	6. The curse of Gollum

Castiel hates when he loses in Poker. Why? Because the brothers make him do silly things. Especially Dean. And why is he so unlucky in cards? But, of course, he doesn't really care about being lucky at cards, as long as he'd not unlucky in love.

Castiel throws his cards down and glares at Dean, who's snickering, eyes sparkling with mischievous fire. Oh, that's not good. Because that means he has a terrible idea.

"Cas, I was thinking," Dean begins, but starts to snort with suppressed laughter. He instantly clears his throat and begins again. "Right, I was thinking that this time I'd give you an easier task, not like the last one, when you had to wear stilettos for the whole day."

"I'm starting to believe that you're taking pleasure in torturing me," the ex-angel sulks, leaning against his chair.

"Oh, come on, Cas, it's not torture, it's called fun!" Dean throws his hands in the air as a sign of frustration. "Besides, no one was forcing you to play the damn game!"

Castiel pouts and frowns. Dean is right, it's his own fault, so he has to man up and take what's coming to him.

He exhales sharply. "Alright, what do you want me to do this time?"

Dean cheers up instantly. "Nothing special. You just have to say a line or two when I tell you."

Castiel considers the terms and comes to the conclusion that it shouldn't be too bad.

* * *

They are at the supermarket, standing in a checkout line with a cart full of groceries. Castiel is tired and he wants to get to the bunker as soon as possible, where he can plop down on their couch, eat pizza, and watch some silly movies.

The cashier finishes putting their groceries in bags and Dean pays for the products. He's about to walk away when a sly smile spreads on his lips. The hunter leans towards Castiel and whispers something into his ear. The ex-angel flinches and swallows nervously. Meanwhile, Dean takes out his cell phone and winks and the smaller man.

* * *

"Come on, Cas, it was a joke!"

"It was stupid, Dean! I felt ashamed of what I did!"

Sam hears their yelling and comes out to the living room. Castiel looks pissed, while Dean is trying his best to stifle his giggling.

"What happened?" Sam folds his arms on his chest. Dean must've done something stupid, judging by his expression.

Castiel just storms to the kitchen. Soon after, loud clanking and rattling sounds start to pour from the room, indicating that the ex-angel started to cook dinner.

Dean coughs and passes his phone to the younger Winchester. Sam pushes "play" and stares at the screen, where Castiel is looking at a confused cashier with a deadly serious face and squinted eyes.

"What's he doing?" Sam mumbles, and his question is answered immediately.

" _We swears, to serve the master of the Precious. We will swear on… on the Precious!"_ Castiel's voice fills the room, perfectly mimicking Gollum's voice.

Dean starts to laugh hysterically; even Sam can't help but chuckle. The only person who is not pleased is the ex-angel (he smashes three plates deliberately).

"You're an idiot, Dean." Sam shakes his head. "Go and apologize to him."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean grins and steps towards the kitchen. He stops midway, turning to his brother. "Should I wear a helmet?"


	7. Dean Winchester VS beans

Hunger is a fearsome beast and there is no escape from it. It does not care who you are – male, female, adult, child, animal, bird, or anything else. It has no mercy. When it catches up, all you can do is yield.

Like any other person, Team Free Will falls prey to it.

They have just returned from a hunt, which was surprisingly short. Dean is humming some old rock tune, which is a clear sign that he's satisfied with the results.

As soon as they enter the bunker, their stomachs make such loud growling sounds that there is a moment of confusion, making them think of a beast hiding in a corner of the bunker. But soon Sam realizes that it's just their stomachs reminding them of food.

"Right, shower's first, then time to eat." Dean claps his hands.

"The fridge is empty. We have nothing to eat," The younger Winchester declares.

"Not a big deal. We can always go to a diner, you know?" Dean yells from somewhere between the living room and the bathroom.

Sam clicks his tongue. It's been a while since they've gone to a diner, so why not? "Is there any particular place you'd like to go, Cas?" He turns to his ex-angelic friend.

"Umm…" Castiel scratches his head. "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me."

"I don't care either. As long as they serve salad, I'm fine."

They choose a small Mexican cafe and the food is fantastic. So far Dean has eaten two burritos, three enchiladas, and five baskets of chips on his own. Castiel has chosen to try a corn tostada, and as for Sam, he's decided to stick with his favorite salad crap.

"Dean, you're gonna explode soon," Sam shakes his head in disbelief, looking at his brother, who looks like a hamster with stuffed cheeks.

"Fwafaf Shfwamy," Dean mumbles and grins.

"Gross," the younger Winchester states with bitchface No. 31a/49.

Castiel just continues to eat his tostada quietly, silently hoping that all those beans which Dean has eaten will not have an effect on him later.

* * *

Sam wakes up at three in the morning. Actually, he's woken up by loud bickering coming out of Dean's room. He rubs his eyes and sits up in the bed.

"Stop yelling, Cas. Goddammit!"

"No, I won't, Dean! It's impossible to sleep in here without a gas mask!"

"For fuck's sake, now you're just exaggerating!"

"No I'm not, Dean! It smells like something crawled into this room and died. I can't breathe!"

"Fine! You can go and sleep on the couch if you want. I don't care!"

"Great! That's exactly what I'll do. I have no intention to die here because someone ate too many beans!"

At this point Sam just throws his head back and cackles manically. It's too much fun. He can easily imagine Castiel's pissed off face. Meanwhile, the ex-angel passes by his room, muttering something about selfish people who don't give a crap about others.

"Hey, Dean," Sam calls suddenly. He's chuckling and trying not to burst into roaring laughter.

"What?" the older Winchester snaps at him from his room, where he's alone now.

"Have I ever told you that I always wanted to call you a different name?" Sam says in a serious voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean yells and falls silent, but after a few seconds adds: "And what name was that?"

"Gas-bag," Sam cackles, unable to control his laughter.

"That's it. You're dead!" Dean shouts and judging by the sounds, he's running towards Sam's room.

The younger Winchester jumps out of his bed, still shaking from laughter, and locks the door to protect himself from enraged Dean.


	8. Castiel's enemy No.1

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asks curiously, looking at the hunter, who is busy panting and dragging something heavy into the center of the living room.

"I'm trying to make this place livable again," Dean growls.

"What is that?" Castiel points at the square thing with a long hose Dean has just hauled in.

Dean gives him an incredulous look. "Dude, don't tell me you've never seen this shit before."

The ex angel simply shrugs. "I would not have asked if I had seen it before. What does it do?"

The older Winchester sighs. "It sucks in dust, dirt, and all that crap. Just watch," he explains in irritation before he presses the button to turn on the thing.

Dean begins to laugh and cannot stop for twenty minutes. His laughing turns into howling and he clutches his sides, rolling on the floor in hysteria, because Castiel has never seen or heard a vacuum cleaner before and the ex angel jumps almost 5 feet in the air from fear when the friggin' thing startles him with its Goddamnn awful sound.

All these unearthly sounds draw Sam Winchester out of the library and into the living room, where his older brother is cackling on the floor while Castiel looks scared shitless, retreating slowly, and he does not notice Hannibal, who's trying to hide under a chair.

"Cas, watch out!" Sam yells warningly, but it's too late, the ex angel steps on the kitten's tail. The scream the cat makes is hundred times worse than the damn vacuum cleaner, and the little fur ball jumps up, sinking its sharp claws into Castiel's ass.

Quite a long time passes before they find shaking Castiel, who's hiding in the closet, refusing to leave the place. They give him some sedatives, drag Hannibal from behind the refrigerator, give him fuckloads of fish, and send him off to his sleeping basket. The vacuum cleaner is returned to its previous keeping place as Dean continues to nervously giggle, while his younger brother is telling him what an idiot he is.

 


	9. Rain

Castiel hates rain. The brothers have recently found out that the ex-angel gets very uncomfortable when it starts to rain. He always squirms and pales when lightning flashes or thunder rolls, and his breathing hitches when heavy raindrops start to fall from the sky.

Castiel never talks about why he gets so antsy and disturbed. He's got his own skeletons in his closet. Sam isn't nosy about it; he's never the one who tries to suck it out of him. Sam understands that Castiel doesn't want to talk about it and just lets it go. There are things which people want to keep private, so that's why the younger Winchester never insists for Castiel to answer his questions about it.

Dean is lot harder to deal with. Castiel knows that the older Winchester won't bother him with "why aren't you talking to me?", "what's wrong?", or "what are you hiding from me?" But his silence is worse. His wordless questions are bothering Castiel. Dean's hurt eyes are painful to watch and it does nothing to improve the ex-angel's spoiled mood. Castiel feels horrible for doing this to the man who's the reason for his fall and rebirth.

Dean Winchester has to thank the heavens for his sharp hunter's instincts (even though he's hesitant to thank the heavens for a damn thing). His sleep is broken in the middle of the night and his heart almost stops beating when he realizes that he's alone in the bed. Lightning flashes and Dean curses loudly. Who knows how long it's been since Castiel wandered off and God knows where he is.

The hunter's panic gets worse when he cannot find Castiel in the bunker. He's checked every room and corner, but the ex-angel is nowhere to be seen.

He's standing in the middle of the living room, ready to yell Sam's name and ask for help, when loud creaking gets his attention. It's the front door and Dean runs towards it, grabbing his knife tightly in his fist.

Castiel is sitting in a small puddle of water while rain is pouring down on him. The ex-angel has his arms wrapped around himself and his face buried in his knees. His clothes are soaked and Castiel is shivering. Someone kneels beside him in the mud.

"Cas…" A broken whisper.

Castiel raises his head and turns to Dean. His gaze is empty and it's scary.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" It takes a lot of Dean's strength to stay calm, as not to frighten the already anxious ex-angel.

"They are falling… like my brothers and sisters…" Castiel rasps and leans forward, hiding his face in Dean's neck.

It takes Dean a minute to realize what Castiel is talking about. So this is why he hates rain so much. Raindrops remind him of angels falling. Dean wraps his hands around Castiel, pressing him to his chest.

"We can fix this. You know we always find a way," he says reassuringly. "Because we're the Winchesters and that's what we do. As for the rain, don't forget that it's always followed by the sun."

Dean helps Castiel to his feet, taking him into the bunker. While the hunter is taking wet clothes off of him and drying the brunet's messy hair, Castiel has enough time to think about Dean's words. He knows that the hunter was not talking about the weather when he mentioned the sun and what he meant was that no matter how bad things look, there is always hope that things will get better.


	10. Unexpected Surprises

Dean comes into the living room, licking cake crumbs off of his fingers. Of course the cake is not as good as the cherry pie he's had earlier that day, but he forgets all about it when he sees Cas standing at the ironing board in his underwear with a pink unicorn shooting a rainbow out of its ass. Dean Winchester is so surprised that he has to bite his thumb to be sure he's not dreaming it.

Meanwhile Castiel finishes ironing his socks (Dean never finds out why the ex-angel is so fond of doing it) and turns to the hunter. The smile he has on his face makes Dean all warm inside. But there is something else too, which the older Winchester cannot quite grasp.

"You look like you have a request, Cas," Dean arches his brow and wraps his arms around Castiel's waist, burying his nose into the ex-angel's hair, inhaling deeply.

Castiel squirms slightly. "Yes, Dean. If you could do it."

"Anything you want, Cas," Dean bites the brunet's earlobe playfully, kissing it afterwards.

"You promise?" Castiel's breath hitches when Dean slips his hand into his boxers, caressing his half-hard member.

"Yep, I promise," the hunter murmurs, grinding his hips against the ex-angel's round, firm ass, earning a lustful moan from him.

Castiel closes his eyes and digs his fingers into Dean's thigh, bringing him closer. "Then….then clean the carpet, please. Our kitten shit on it."


	11. The Sketch Album

It's by pure accident that Dean has found the thing, which he holds in his hands and stares at it in silent awe. It's a spiral sketch album with a worn cover, judging by its thickness with approximately one hundred sheets. Dean can't help but smile when on a grey cover he notices three words written neatly by Castiel: "No Deans allowed".

Dean looks around just to be sure that Sam and Castiel have not returned to the bunker and sits down on the couch opening the album. As soon as he turns the cover he forgets how to breathe. He could never have guessed that Castiel could draw so beautifully.

He goes through the pages slowly, taking immense pleasure in looking at mesmerizing sketches and drawings Castiel has made. There he is standing at a window with a mug of coffee, there's other one where he's playing video games with Sam, another one where he's just come out of the shower with a fluffy towel around his waist. All the details, lines, shapes, shades or figures look so real as if they are alive, just standing still, motionless.

Dean cannot decide which one he likes the best until he turns the last page. The album almost falls out of his hands. The drawing is dark, soaked in desperation and pain. Castiel is standing in front of the hunter, arms hanging loose along his body, but face buried in Dean's neck, who is pressing him tightly to his chest, with his arms around Castiel's waist. The ex angel's raven black wings are unfurled behind his back but they are burning and falling in ashes on the ground. Near their feet there is a quote written:

" _When darkness falls and hope quickly fades, you are the only one who can take me to the shores of safety"._

Three hours later when Sam and Castiel finally return to the bunker, Dean crushes the smaller man in a bear hug, refusing to let go until Castiel starts squirming and mumbling that he's suffocating.

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned, when the hunter finally releases him from his arms.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Dean quickly assures him.

"You look…" Castiel searches for a right word.

"Like a dumbass?" Sam tries to help with a huge grin.

"Shut it, Sammy!" the older Winchester growls.

"Alright, whatever." Sam quickly goes to his room, carrying a few old books, which he and Castiel have found at a bookshop down the street.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asks again as soon as Sam is out of their sight.

The hunter sighs and gets closer to the brunet. He gently cups Castiel's face, looking him in the eyes.

"I will always take you to the shores of safety, Cas," he says with a small smile.

Castiel gasps quietly, realizing that Dean has found his sketch album. His anxiousness disappears instantly when Dean's soft lips touch his, planting a short but sweet kiss on them.

The ex angel sighs contented and wraps his arms around Dean's frame, feeling secured and relaxed against his chest.

"Thank you," he whispers gratefully and closes his eyes.


	12. PMS

Dean is cleaning his gun and Sam is doing research on his laptop when they hear a loud groan sounding from the couch.

The brothers share a worried look and glance at Castiel, who is curled up into a tight ball, squeezing his eyes shut. He looks like he's in pain.

"Cas?" Dean turns to his lover. "Are you alright, there?"

Castiel whines in reply. No, he is not alright!

"Hey, talk to me. Something hurts?" The older Winchester rises from his seat.

"Yes. It hurts so much," Castiel hisses and wraps his arms around himself, kicking a pillow off of the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" Sam asks, concerned.

"In my abdomen. It's like someone is stab… aaah…" Castiel jolts up, letting out an exasperated huff.

"Hmm, but why?" Dean scratches his head, thinking about possible reasons.

"I think I know what's wrong." Castiel swallows loudly.

"And what would that be?" Dean walks over to his lover, squatting in front of the couch. He squeezes the ex-angel's hand sympathetically.

"I am sure it's PMS," Castiel states seriously.

Dean almost chokes on his tongue, while Sam starts to cackle manically. Castiel just stares at them, looking confused.

"What is so funny? I am in pain and you are laughing at me?" His lips tremble from anger.

"You can’t have PMS, Cas, don't be a dumbass." Dean rubs his forehead, his migraine quickly blossoming.

"And why is that? I watched a movie yesterday and a girl said she was having abdominal cramping due to PMS. Our symptoms are similar."

"Cas, for God's sake, you can’t have this shit!" Dean raises his voice, almost shouting.

"Why, Dean? What makes you so sure? Or you think I'm imagining all these things?" Castiel barks at him.

"Because you aren’t a woman!" Dean is yelling at his point.

"Thank you, I am aware of that!" The ex-angel jumps off of the couch. "What does it have to do with the fact that…" Sam cuts in, interrupting Castiel's angry tirade.

"Cas, come here for a minute." He grins at the ex angel. "Look."

The brunet staggers towards the younger Winchester, who is pointing at the monitor of his laptop.

"Read."

Castiel stands behind Sam's chair, staring at the screen. Soon his angry expression is replaced by a shocked and embarrassed look.

"I see," he mumbles under his breath. "Perhaps it was the milk's fault, which I drank in the morning. I'll go throw away the package and take some medicine."

Castiel heads towards the kitchen, while Sam is laughing quietly and Dean is rolling his eyes with a "What have I done to deserve this?" expression on his face.


	13. Letters to Santa

"Sam, you do realize that Santa doesn’t exist, right?" Dean is staring at his younger brother like he has lost his mind for good.

"Damn it, Dean, of course I know that, but I thought it would be a funny thing to do." Sam pulls a new brand of a bitchface and he's immensely proud of it.

"Fine, bitch, whatever! But you explain this to Cas! I won't be part of it!" Dean turns around and storms towards the garage to take care of a small problem the Impala has.

"Shit…" Sam mutters under his breath. "Alright. I can do it." The younger Winchester keeps mumbling as he goes to find his brother's lover. It's gonna be difficult, but Sam will try to explain the concept of this whole thing to the ex-angel.

It's late at night and three men are sitting around the table with pens and sheets of paper in front of them.

"I don't understand why I have to write a letter to a non-existent, morbidly obese man." Castiel frowns.

"Cas, we've talked about this." Dean sighs heavily, ready to kick Sam's ass for such an idiotic idea. "Just write the damn thing, saying what you want for X-Mas, Ok?"

Castiel is silent, but then he nods. "Alright, Dean," he whispers and looks down at the paper.

Soon scratching sounds fill the room as the men start writing their letters to the non-existent Santa Claus.

* * *

There is a huge pile of yet unread letters on a wooden table. A man sitting in an armchair is slowly going through the letters with a kind smile on his round face. His attention is drawn to three beige colored envelopes with animal footprints on them, which definitely belong to cats. The man's curiosity picks up and he decides to read them first. He opens one of the three envelopes, taking out a sheet of paper and reads:

" _Hey Santa,_

_My name is Dean Winchester. I know you don't exist and I feel kinda stupid for doing this shit but my dumbass brother thought it would be funny. Well, if you’re reading this letter (which I doubt) could you give me two things? One, Sam needs a new laptop, his current one is barely working. Second thing I want is a nice, warm sweater for Cas. He often catches cold and I want him to be healthy. As for me, I don't want anything for myself. Thanks, man. From, Dean."_

The man laughs softly and puts the letter aside, opening the next envelope.

" _Dear Santa, this is Sam Winchester. It was my idea to write these letters and if you are reading this, I want to apologize for Dean. Knowing him, I'm sure he said something rude. Please don't get angry. Hm, what could I ask you to bring as presents? Could you bring a new album of Metallica on DVD for Dean? He's been antsy since he's heard about it. Also, a recipe book for Castiel? He showed interest in cooking recently and I thought it would be nice if he had a book with simple but tasty recipes. I don't want anything for myself, I’ll be happy if you bring presents for my brother and Cas. Thank you and goodbye. Sam Winchester."_

Santa folds the letter, putting it back into the envelope and reaches for the third letter.

" _Um, I don't understand why I'm doing this but hello? My name is Castiel. I used to be an angel of the lord but Metatron tricked me, taking my grace and now I am human, living with the Winchester brothers at the bunker. Dean explained to me that I have to ask for presents in my letter and you would bring them, putting them under the Christmas tree. I don't know if he was teasing me, like he often does, and I am not sure you even exist, but I will respect his wish and do as he said. I would like to wish for a warm, knitted hat for Dean. It's very cold here and his ears always freeze and turn red. For Samuel Winchester I would like you to bring a flannel shirt, he seems to be fond of this piece of clothing. Also, I want to ask for a blue cat collar for our kitten, which would have the name “Hannibal” written on it. That would be all. I do not wish for any gifts for myself, I am happy with what I have. If they are happy, I am happy too. Thank you. Sincerely, Castiel."_

Santa scratches his beard and taps on the table with his fat, calloused fingers. He knows that these letters are not written by children, but they sound so sincere that the old man decides to grant these strange humans their wishes.

"You will get what you wished for. Ho ho ho!" he laughs heartily and sips hot chocolate from his mug.

* * *

On December 25, Castiel and Sam Winchester are woken up by a shout of "Son of a bitch" and a loud thud sounding from the living room. Without any hesitation, both of them rush to see what's happened to Dean.

As they enter the living room, they see unconscious Dean Winchester lying near the Christmas tree, but that's not what's strange. There are neatly wrapped presents under the tree with their names written on them in a bold font. And it's definitely weird, considering that no one in the bunker put them there.

Sam and Castiel share a shocked look until the younger Winchester joins his unconscious brother on the floor, leaving the confused ex-angel standing there alone to deal with this mess. 


	14. Of demons and kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any horrible mistake, pls let me know ;) Thanks <3

The brothers are gone on a hunt since early morning and Castiel feels a little sad.  Dean had flipped out, when the ex-angel had offered his help and threatened the brunet to kick his sick ass, if he would not go back to the bed.  Castiel had not been feeling well due to his fever, but the wish to be beside the brothers and especially Dean, had not been affected by sickness.  After heated debates and Dean practically yelling at Cas, (which he would regret later) the ex-angel had surrendered and gone back to the bedroom sulking.

* * *

Castiel wakes up two hours later with a small headache. He shuffles towards the kitchen to get some food for Hannibal and coffee for himself.  A quick search shows no signs of the kitten.  He still does not show up when Castiel’s voice goes hoarse from calling his name.

The ex-angel’s mood gets worse and his heart aches.  Hannibal is loved by everyone in this bunker. Even Dean has got used to the “poor resemblance of feline” as he would call the kitten.

With his bitter thoughts and heavy heart Castiel does not remember how he ends up standing at the door leading to the basement, where they keep Crowley.  The king of Hell has not caused any troubles so far, and the brothers are very glad for it.  

The door is slightly ajar, which is very strange. There are some strange sounds coming out of the basement.  Castiel gets closer and squints his eyes, trying to hear and see better.  He holds his breath when Crowley’s soft laughter sounds from the basement. 

“Oh, you little bastard,” the demon chuckles.

That’s it for Castiel and he opens the door.  His shocked gasp does not have any effect on Crowley, who is still in chains, sitting on a chair and holding Hannibal pressed to his chest.  The kitten purrs loudly and licks the demon’s neck enthusiastically.  Apparently he feels very happy and contented, as his purring gets louder when Crowley’s hand scratches the kitten behind his ear.

“Hello, Castiel.”  Crowley looks up at the ex-angel. “I suppose you were looking for this lad?”

“I…uh…yes. I need to feed him,” Castiel closes his gaping mouth.

“I see.” Crowley sounds disappointed. “Right. Time to get back to your feathery owner, my friend.” The  demon pets Hannibal’s head and the kitten lets out a tiny mewl. “Here you go.” Crowley hands Hannibal to Castiel.

The ex-angel is about to exit through the door, when Crowley calls him and turns around. 

“May I see him time to time?” Crowley asks simply, looking at the black fur ball in Castiel’s hands. 

The younger man frowns, shifting his gaze from the kitten to the king of hell. 

“Yes.”  Castiel answers briefly after a tense silence.

“Good,” Crowley nods.  “And thank you, Castiel.”

The brunet just nods and leaves the basement, leaving a smiling demon behind the door.


	15. Of witches, demons and crying children

Sam Winchester never thought that he could hate witches this much. There had been some occasions when he'd even felt sympathy for them – ‘til his older brother stabbed them to death, that is.

That day Sam, Dean, and Castiel go to investigate a case with a witch. Her tracks lead them to an abandoned warehouse. The boys decide to split up so she can’t escape: Dean and Cas would go inside while Sam would watch the door.

The younger Winchester is getting anxious, as minutes pass and nothing seems to change. He's been checking his watch every ten seconds when a bloodcurdling scream sounds from the inside, followed by Dean's yelling.

Sam forgets about everything else and just rushes into the building. The first thing he sees is a dead woman's body. She's stabbed in the heart, knife still in the wound. The younger Winchester stops calling his brother's and Castiel's names when there are no answers and decides to search for them. He's made only a few steps when his gaze falls onto the pile of clothes near a broken window. Sam's breath hitches when he recognizes the clothes: they belong to his brother and Cas.

He's ready to shout in despair and grab his head when the piles move and two pairs of scared eyes looks at him.

"What the hell?" Sam parts the pile of clothes and gasps in shock.

Tiny Dean and Castiel look at him. They are about 3 years old, frightened and naked.

"Sammy?" Dean squeaks. "What’s happening?"

"Um... nothing… everything is fine! Let's get you dressed." Sam quickly wraps his older – well, now toddler-aged – brother in his leather jacket, which hangs on the child like a huge sack.

"Ok, ok. Come here, Cas, here put this on." Sam dresses the ex-angel in the T-shirt Castiel had been wearing that day, which is too big for him at the moment and sweeps along the ground.

"Right, let's get out of here, kids!" Sam grabs the rest of their clothes, picks up both children, and runs outside the warehouse at a breakneck speed.

The drive back to the bunker is hellish. Cas and Dean bicker in the backseat over chocolate. Dean states that Snickers is better, while Cas thinks Bounty tastes much better. They scream and argue until Sam shouts at them. Both boys fall silent, not uttering a word, though Sam can hear their sniffling and the younger Winchester feels like an asshole for yelling at them.

* * *

Sam has no idea what to do to help Dean and Cas. He's found nothing about this particular spell. Reluctantly, he decides to go and see Crowley and ask him for advice.

Crowley listens to Sam carefully, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Show them to me," he adds with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why?" Sam frowns. "You want to mock them?"

"Of course not, you moron," Crowley sighs. "There are different types of spells and they all have invisible counters. But they are invisible only for a human's eyes. I should be able to see how long it will last."

"Alright," Sam nods hesitantly. "But if you try to do something…"

"Oh, come on, moose." Crowley rolls his eyes. "Go get the squirrel and the bee charmer."

* * *

"Hm, this is interesting," Crowley hums when Sam puts his brother and Castiel down on the floor. Both boys clutch at his legs from either side.

"What is it?" Sam caresses the boy's heads, trying to calm them.

"Usually, these kind of spells don't change their mental state, only physical, but this one is different," The king of hell explains calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam barks at him.

"I mean, the spell should not have changed their state of mind. They should have kept the mind of an adult, trapped in a child's body, but in this case your brother and ex angelic friend have turned into little children both physically and mentally. They will think and act like little boys, have the fears and desires of little children." Crowley leans against his chair.

"Are you sure?" Sam bites his lip, though he has a feeling Crowley is right.

"Want to check?" Crowley asks nonchalantly. "Castiel, come closer. I want to see something."

Castiel looks at Sam questioningly and the younger Winchester nods. The ex-angel makes a few steps towards the table Crowley is sitting at and stops.

King of hell squints his eyes, looking at the boy attentively. Then he leans forward and:

"BOOOO!"

Castiel stumbles back, gasping in fear. Then his nose scrunches, face twitches and he starts wailing.

"You’re an asshole!" Sam yells at the demon, picking up Castiel and hugging him tight.

"I was just trying to prove my point," Crowley says with a shrug. "By the way, the spell will lose its power tomorrow at sunrise."

But Sam is already leaving the basement, dragging a sniffling Dean along and trying to calm Castiel, who is wrapping himself around the younger Winchester and hiccupping hysterically from crying.

* * *

During the next few hours Sam thinks that he will lose his mind for good. He has to feed the children and put them to sleep.

"I’m not hungry!" Dean screams. "I want to go to the movies!"

"If you eat your food, then I’ll take you to the movies." Sam rubs his forehead.

"I want to go to the zoo and see elephants," Castiel whispers quietly and stirs his soup with a spoon.

"Yes, but eat first."

Sam knows that the boys will go crazy when he tells them they can't be taken to the mentioned places. It's too risky to leave the bunker with two little children when demons and other supernatural creatures are out there. And his heart feels heavy that he had to lie to the boys.

Dean finishes his soup first, even licking the bottom of the bowl. Castiel still looks sorrowful, thinking about elephants.

"Soup gone. Movies now." Dean jumps up and down on his chair. "And balloons. I want balloons for me and Cas!"

"Dean…" Sam begins carefully, hating himself that he has to break his brother's heart. "We… we can't go the movies. Not now."

"What?" Dean's face falls. "You promised." His chin quivers and angry tears roll down his cheeks.

"I’m sorry, Dean. We can go next time. But not now." Sam gulps loudly but Dean isn’t listening. He’s started crying loudly, snot running down his nose.

Castiel jumps down from his chair, standing next to Dean. The ex-angel hugs the older Winchester. "Don't cry, Dean. We can go and see elephants. Yes, Sam?" He looks at the hunter with hope in his blue eyes.

"Umm…" Sam scratches his head. "Shit," he mutters under his breath. "I'm sorry, Cas…"

After a few seconds there are two wailing children at the table and Sam's head starts to ache. What a shitty day! He hasn't felt so awful for a long time.

"Time to go to bed," Sam declares after a while and picks up still crying boys, carrying them to Dean's bedroom.

He tucks them in, covering them both with a warm, soft blanket and waits ‘til their sniffling stops and they fall asleep. Before turning off the bedside lamp and leaving the bedroom, Sam pulls out his cell phone, snapping a photo of the sleeping and snuggling toddlers with a big smile.

He goes and pours himself a glass of whiskey. Damn, it's gonna be a long night!


	16. Small Lies Don't Hurt

 

It happens one morning when Castiel is trying to cook. He’s boiling eggs for Caesar salad, while vegetables and cheese are neatly sliced, chopped and put into a bowl.

Castiel is humming a melody under his breath, deep in thoughts and he completely forgets that he’s not an angel anymore: puts his hand into boiling water to fish out eggs.  The poor guy shouts in pain at a horrible feeling and waves his hand to soothe the burning sensation. The skin on his hand instantly reddens, blisters already forming.

Dean comes running into the kitchen after hearing Castiel’s desperate cry, ready to attack whatever is threatening his lover.

“Cas, you alright there?” He asks worriedly, eyes scanning the room for possible threats.

“Yesss…” Castiel hisses in pain, trying hard to sound assuring. 

“Bullshit. What happened?” Dean gets closer to the brunet, grabbing his shoulders gently.  “Tell me.”

Castiel sighs. “Nothing, Dean. I…I just forgot that I am not an angel anymore. I tried to take them out with my bare hand.” He blushes and raises his injured hand.

“Woah…” the hunter grasps Castiel’s hand above the wrist, taking a closer look at it.   “That looks nasty, man.”

Castiel’s face falls, his self esteem cracks.  The doubts that he’s useless and a burden for the Winchesters, come back at terrifying speed. He wants to excuse himself and leave the kitchen, when Dean’s cheerful voice declares:

“But I know what to do!”

Castiel frowns. “What are you talking about, Dean?”

“I know how to make the pain go away. Kissing helps.” Dean winks at the confused man and gently presses his lips to Castiel’s palm. He showers the brunet’s reddened skin with sweet, soft kisses, watching for any signs of discomfort on Castiel’s face, but there are none.  The ex-angel just closes his eyes and hums contented.

“Thank you, Dean.  It really helped,“ he murmurs, smiling gently at his lover.

“No worries, Cas,” The hunter kisses the top of Castiel’s head and ruffles his messy hair, before turning around and heading towards his room to get ointment for burns. 

“Dean,” Castiel calls suddenly, making the hunter turn around.

“Yeah?”

“I just …I just remembered that I burned my lips while drinking coffee,” Castiel says with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, looking at the older Winchester cheekily.

“You sneaky son of a bitch,” Dean laughs, going back to Castiel. “Come ‘ere, you dork!”  He wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pressing him to his chest.

Castiel moans quietly into the kiss, yielding to Dean’s loving caresses on his back and slides his fingers into the hunter’s hair.

Yes, life can be beautiful.


	17. Learning Your Body

Dean loves everything about Castiel's body. He loves the way it squirms and writhes under him when they make love. How sweat forms and glistens on the brunet's taut muscles while the hunter rolls his hips in a lazy rhythm, sliding in and out, making his lover beg for more.

Dean loves to kiss Castiel's long, delicate fingers, while looking into the ex-angel's baby-blue eyes, which shimmer with pure joy and fondness.

Dean loves to caress Castiel's sides with his warm palms, as if learning every curve, muscle and shape of the smaller man's body. The noises, those sweet sounds that escape from the ex-angel's slick, parted lips are like a divine melody to the hunter's ears. He would give up every CD from his collection just to hear Castiel's blissed out, sincere moans for the rest of his life.

* * *

Castiel loves early mornings, when the sun has just risen and the bunker is still sunk into silence. He loves to stare at Dean's body, lying next to his. The hunter is a restless sleeper and Castiel has to rearrange their blanket multiple times.

Castiel's favourite moment is when the blanket covers his lover only partially, up to his waist. In these moments the ex-angel just leans closer and plants soft, warm kisses onto Dean's back, starting from the hunter's waist going up to his shoulder blades. Castiel pays detailed attention to every single freckle on Dean's back, kissing and tickling them with the tip of his tongue 'til the older Winchester stops his soft snores and moans something into the pillow.

Seeing Dean all relaxed, sleeping peacefully makes Castiel's heart swell with so much affection, that he feels his eyes watering. Castiel kisses Dean's nape, putting all of his emotions into the touch and decides to sneak out of their bed, when Dean's strong arm wraps around his waist, holding him effectively beside him.

"'m not gnah letcha go…" Dean mumbles sleepily, squeezing Castiel's hip possessively.

"I suppose I could stay in bed for a little longer," Castiel hums his agreement and snuggles closer to his lover.

"Good, 'cause you don't have any other options." Dean spoons and holds him from behind, starting to snore softly after a short while.


	18. Mysteries of The Universe

It's a quiet, starry night in Cornwall, Vermont. The Impala is standing in a field, resting after a tiring day. 

The hunter and his ex-angelic partner are lying on the roof of the car, sipping their beers and looking at the night sky. 

"I always wanted to take a closer look at them," Dean says, tucking his hand under his head. "And not from earth or the internet." 

"They are beautiful," Castiel responds in a gentle tone. "Each star is different and unique, just like snowflakes." 

"Sounds cool. I suppose no need to ask, but did God really create all those things up there?" Dean asks doubtfully. 

Castiel chuckles. "Yes, Dean. He really did create them all. When an angel was born, my father would create a new star. They would be growing up and getting older together. If an angel died, their star would explode and scatter itself around the universe." Castiel puts the bottle down on the roof of the Impala. 

"Where is your star, Cas?" The hunter sits up, squinting his eyes, trying to figure out which star could be Castiel's from the thousands in the night sky above. 

"You will not find it there, Dean." The ex-angel says quietly, but the hunter detects an immense amount of sorrow in his voice. 

"And why is that?" Dean turns to Castiel. 

"It's hidden beyond the veil of mist, as I don't have my grace anymore." 

Castiel's words are like sharp knives stabbed right through Dean’s heart and he swallows a lump in his throat. He slides his hand towards Castiel's, lacing their fingers together. 

"I’m sorry," he mumbles, lowering his head. 

"Do not apologize, Dean, and stop blaming yourself for everything." Castiel squeezes the hunter's hand. 

The older Winchester wraps his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. They sit in silence for a while until Dean breaks it. 

"What about the Milky Way? Can you tell me how it was created?" Dean doesn't miss how Castiel flinches and despite the darkness he can clearly see how the brunet's face starts to turn red. 

"It was my fault," Castiel fidgets nervously. 

"Your fault? What did you do, Cas?" Dean has a huge shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Um... I… I was very young, a toddler you could say," Castiel begins after some hesitation. "my father had created a new animal and asked me to bring a bowl of milk. I did not know why he needed me to bring it when he simply could make it appear with a snap of his fingers. As I found out later, he was testing me. As I was a toddler I couldn't fly well, I decided to run. All was going well 'til my way back. I tripped over a stone and fell. The bowl full of milk fell out of my hands. I scraped my knees and palms. My wails of distress were so loud that it reached every angels' ears. But I was not crying from pain. I was crying because I failed my father and left the animal hungry. By the way, it was a kitten. What happened next was that someone picked me up, pressing me to their chest, soothing and telling me not to cry as they took me to my father. It was Gabriel who had picked me up from the ground. I was afraid that our father would be angry, but he just smiled at me when Gabriel put me in his open arms. As I found out later, the kitten was made for me. God told me that no matter what happens, the kitten would wait for me in heaven. As for your question, Dean, the Milky Way was created from the milk which I spilled that day." Castiel falls silent and Dean has no idea what to say. 

“Of all of my brothers and sisters, Gabriel is the one I miss the most," Castiel adds, letting out a small sigh. 

"Yeah, he was a dick in the beginning, but then I kind of started to like him. It's pity that he died," the hunter mutters quietly. 

Castiel raises his head. "I will tell you a secret, Dean, but it must stay between us." After a nod from the hunter, the ex-angel adds: "He is not dead. I have not seen or felt his star exploding." 

He would never admit it, but after Castiel's words Dean feels something heavy lift off of his chest. Suddenly the hunter starts to laugh crazily, startling the ex-angel. 

"Why are you laughing, Dean?" Castiel asks, confused. 

"I just… I just imagined how little chubby Cas in diapers would run around in heaven." Dean throws his head back and continues to cackle hysterically while Castiel glares at him. 

"I was not chubby, and I didn't wear a diaper either!" 

"Of course! Of course, Cas!" Dean’s face is all red from laughing so hard. 

"I still don't understand why you humans draw little angels wea…" Castiel's indignant speech is cut off by Dean, who effectively shuts the brunet up by locking their lips together in a heated kiss. 

"I think we should continue in the backseat," Dean rasps, pulling away when his lungs scream for air. 

"Good idea," Castiel hums his agreement and follows the hunter's example, sliding down from the roof of the Impala.


	19. Sometimes Spells Are Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Beccarez for beta reading :)

The case Dean and Castiel are investigating is a strange one. They are visiting an old lady, whose husband was murdered mysteriously.

Dean and Castiel, or the FBI agents Mr. Johnson and Mr. Young as they present themselves to Mrs. Adams, are sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back with cups of tea and biscuits (she had insisted they try her cookies). They’re looking around the room for any important details, when Mrs. Adams’ black Norwegian cat enters the room. The cat casts an arrogant look at the guests with its green eyes, stopping midway.

“Dean, look.” Castiel nudges the hunter in the ribs with his elbow.  

“It’s just a freaking cat, Cas.” Dean snorts, looking at the feline. “No biggie.”

But the ex-angel is not listening to him, thrilled by the cat’s appearance. “Here kitty,” he calls affectionately, reaching his hand out towards the feline.

The cat is hesitant at first but eventually decides to approach the couch and rub against Castiel’s palm. It starts to purr loudly and Castiel chuckles, scratching the cat under its chin.

Unfortunately the cat decides to get more familiar with Dean and as soon it starts to rub against the hunter’s legs, it earns a good kick from him.

The cat hisses angrily and runs towards the kitchen, where Mrs. Adams is fussing over her tea and biscuits.

“Dean, why did you do that?” Castiel reprimands his lover. “He was only showing his gratitude.”

“You know that I don’t like those damn creatures.” Dean huffs annoyed, trying to remove the cat’s hair from his pants.

“Are you saying that you don’t love Hannibal either?” Castiel sounds hurt and the hunter hurries with the answer.

“No, of course I love our little monster. He’s different.”

Mrs. Adams comes back with tea and biscuits, followed by her cat. The woman is frowning, trying to hide an angry look.

“Your tea, agents.” She says briefly, setting the cups in front of the two men.

While drinking their tea, Dean and Castiel ask her a few more formal questions, before standing up to leave her house.

“Yes, I will give you a call if I remember anything important.” The old lady nods, her hand caressing the cat in her lap.   “I hope you enjoy the double dose of Viagra I put in your tea”. The old witch cackles as soon as the door closes behind Dean and Castiel.

* * *

It starts on the way back to the bunker. The burning heat starts to spread fast through Dean’s body and he has a hard time concentrating on driving.   He glances at Castiel, who’s not in a better shape either: the ex-angel is flushed red, breath coming out in hot huffs. The two buttons on his white shirt are undone and Castiel’s hand keeps grabbing the rest of his shirt like he wants to rip it off of himself.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is hoarse as he wheezes out his lover’s name. “I think…I think she gave us something.”

When the ex-angel turns to face the hunter Dean notices that Castiel’s pupils are dilated.

“She must’ve put something in tea.” Castiel pants, grabbing his knee.

“Shit,” Dean hisses when his erection presses painfully against the zipper of his pants. “We need an hour to get to the bunker and I-I don’t think I can hold on that long.” The hunter’s shaking hands tighten their grip on the Impala’s steering wheel.

“There…is…a…motel…over…there…” Castiel is having a hard time breathing, his mind swimming in haze of lust. The ex-angel moans brokenly, palming his own erection through the fabric of his pants and Dean almost blacks out from the sound of it.

“Fucking stop it, Cas!” He hisses and fidgets in his seat to get more comfortable.   He lets out a grunt when another crappy motel silhouette appears on their way. Dean quickly sends Sam a message that they will be staying at a motel that night. Just in any case.

* * *

They barely manage to close the door of their motel room when Castiel is pressed against the wall with Dean grinding against his ass.

“Shit, shit Cas! That fucking bitch….Fucking hell….” Dean mutters curses as his hands work fast on unfastening their belts. Castiel just scratches the wall and hums something unintelligent, rocking his hips against Dean’s crotch.

They’re both shaking and panting, too horny to take it to bed and Castiel’s “Now, Dean, now please!” doesn’t help at all.

It’s fast, rough and loud. Castiel has always been vocal during their sex but this time he breaks the record: Dean is 1000% sure that the ex-angel’s (well, his too) moans and shouts can be heard in the whole motel. But he doesn’t care. He just keeps hammering into his lover, grabbing his hips possessively.

Neither of them lasts long, falling onto the floor in a shape of a shivering mess.

“I fucking hate witches,” Dean rasps, wrapping his arms around Castiel. “Come on, let’s move to the bed.”

“Dean, do you think we broke the spell?” The-ex angel asks doubtfully.

“I don’t know, Cas. I hope we did and I suppose we can rest for now.” The hunter spoons the ex-angel from behind, kissing his neck gently.   “Let’s get some sleep.”

But the thing they don’t know is that they won’t get any sleep that night. The old witch has made sure of it.


	20. You Are An Idiot, Dean!

**Author’s note:** I have a special announcement to make. This story was called Fifty shades of Destiel but I am changing it to Thirty shades of Destiel. It had to have 50 short drabbles but due to lack of time and mainly because I started my new multi chapter fic called **Under The Falling Skies** (go, read it) I don’t have much time for this fic. So, it will have 30 chapters. Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments, guys!

* * *

 

It had been Dean's stupid idea and he can't blame anyone but himself.

After hearing it Sam shrugs, putting on a face which can be interpreted as "I think you are an idiot".

Dean doesn't know what overcame him but he's too stubborn to backtrack now.

The little booklet in his hand states that Nightmare Land has the scariest rides in the world. Maybe it's time to overpower his fears about heights? Dean Winchester has never been a coward (well, publicly at least) so, he bravely declares that all three of them are going to amusement park right the fuck now!

Looking at the monstrosity in front of them (a steel roller coaster 470 ft tall, and with a speed of 150 mph) Sam snorts his beer out and categorically refuses to get his precious ass on that thing.

Dean just calls him sissy and with a proud face (and heart beating somewhere in his socks) grabs Castiel's hand and drags him towards the roller coaster.

As it turns out this was really, really bad idea.

As soon as they occupy their seats, Dean's teeth start to chatter and he can't stop shaking like a leaf.

"C-Casss….m-maybe we….we should g-get off of it?"

"It's too late, Dean. The ride has started." Castiel sighs, looking around at the other excited people.

"M-maybe we could ask the operator to wait?" Dean's lips turn white. "I think I need to pee," he whines desperately.

"Dean, it was your idea. So please stop complaining now," Castiel scolds his lover.

"Y-yess I know but SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Dean screams as the roller coaster suddenly drops down, rushing through the air, carrying screaming people along. And their shouts don't calm Dean at all.

"CAS, CAS HELP ME!!!"

"Dean, it's just a ride, relax!"

"RELAX? ARE YOU CRAZY??? HEEEEEEELP!!!"

"Dean, please shut up!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE, CAS!!!"

"No one is going to die!"

"WHAT IF IT DERAILS? WHAT THEN?"

"Dean, you are hurting my ears!"

"STOP THE FUCKING RIDE!!! GOD… OH GOD HELP ME!!!"

Dean doesn't stop screaming for the entirety of the ten minute ride, grabbing the ex-angel's hand so tightly that Castiel will surely have bruises.

When the ride is over, Castiel is forced to half carry the hunter because Dean's legs refuse to operate. Wobbling and shaking they reach the spot where the younger Winchester awaits them with an amused look on his face.

"So, did you like it, Dean?" Sam asks arching his brow, already knowing the answer looking at his brother's green face.

"Y-yeah. 'twas awesome." Dean says unconvincingly. "I'd like to come back here some day." He wants to add something but the urge to vomit is getting unbearable.

The older Winchester quickly runs towards small bushes nearby and bends over to throw up the hamburgers he stuffed his stomach with before getting on the roller coaster. Castiel just holds his forehead, rubbing circles on Dean's back.

"Of course you would, Dean." Sam laughs at the stubbornness of his brother. "Dumbass."


	21. Pies and Cuddles

Dean doesn't like to show his affection for Cas when they are around other people, but when they are alone he just turns into a huge sap. There had been a few occasions when Sam had witnessed it and teased his older brother afterwards. Well, after a heavy book had hit him hard in the face, it didn't seem funny anymore. That's when Sam had decided to act natural if he happened to walk in on them during one of those tooth-rotting fluffy moments.

The younger Winchester returns to the bunker with the kitten food and some beers and he stops on the stairs, hearing muffled giggling and hushed talking. Sam peeks into the living room only to be met with Dean lying on the couch and Castiel sprawled on top of him.

The ex-angel's lips and nose are covered in cream and Dean is licking it off of him, making Castiel giggle and squirm a bit. The older Winchester's hand is resting on Castiel's waist, pressing him to his body firmly so the brunet won't escape. There are three pies in front of the couch with cherry, apple, and blue-berry flavors.

"Dean," Castiel laughs and tries to push the fork away from his mouth. "I ate so much I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh, come on, Cas. You haven't even tried the blueberry one yet. It's awesome. Come on, babe!" Dean croons so sweetly, his voice full of love, that Sam almost melts. He pinches himself hard not to make a loud "aaaaaw" sound.

"Alright, just one bite," Castiel yields, opening his mouth like a little bird.

"That's my boy." Dean feeds his lover the pie with a happy glint in his green eyes. "What do you think? You like it?"

Castiel lets out such a lustful and loud moan that Sam turns tomato red and shifts awkwardly, not knowing what to do or how to let them know that they should fucking stop.

"You keep moaning like that and I'm gonna rip your clothes off, cover you in pie and then suck…." Dean's heated ramble is cut off when someone rudely cuts in:

"Get a fucking room you two!"

Sam just storms down the stairs, not paying attention to two blushing lovebirds and goes to the kitchen to put beers in the fridge.

When he returns to the living room with Hannibal's food, his brother and Castiel are nowhere to be seen. There are no pies either. It's not hard to guess that they are in Dean's room. And Sam's doubts are proven right when Castiel's "aaah Dean…" sounds from his brother's room.

Moose the Winchester simply sighs and pets Hannibal, who's eating his food with happy "nom nom nom" sounds.

 


	22. The King of Hell Gives The Best Lectures

There are times when almost every couple faces a crisis in their relationship. It can have different forms: from basic misunderstandings to total loss of interest in each other.

Castiel would've never thought that he and Dean would encounter the same problem. And in their case it's lack of sex. "Life can be so ironic at times," the ex-Angel of the Lord thinks. Indeed, who could imagine that Dean Winchester, the sex-machine himself would ever lose interest in sex?

At first Castiel had thought it was because of tiredness from rough hunts and he could understand his lover. Then Dean had started to find various reasons to avoid Cas, which had made the brunet slightly suspicious. The last straw had been when Dean had refused his advances, saying "Knock it off, Cas. I'm not in the mood." The whole thing had ended with a very upset Castiel moving into the spare bedroom, lying in a cold bed alone, sniffling into the pillow quietly. It had taken the older Winchester four days to reconcile with his emotionally hurt lover.

Eventually they had reconciled but Castiel knew that they had obvious problems in their relationship, despite Dean's "There's nothing to worry about, relax." Therefore, the ex-angel had decided to find the solution for this serious problem.

* * *

Dean and his brother have gone to Missouri to investigate a case of disappearing people in the woods, saying they wouldn't be back for a few days. Castiel had refused to go with them, stating he had some "serious things to do", earning a suspicious look from the older Winchester.

As soon as the brothers leave, the blue-eyed man rushes to do the research on Dean's laptop (which the older Winchester always leaves at the bunker). Castiel finds some articles giving advice about couples' relationships but he doesn't find them helpful. They sound too shallow and dull.

Castiel closes his eyes and sighs in frustration. Is this the end? Is there nothing he can do to change the current state of his and Dean's relationship? He needs someone who can give him wise advice. Someone experienced, and not some online 'relationship experts' who probably have never solved any problems in real life. Where can Castiel find such a person? His head is bursting from all the unanswered questions, when a shocking idea strikes him. Crowley! The brunet blinks a few times, thinking about how silly the whole thing may seem, but he doesn't have many options to choose from, therefore Castiel decides to go and see the king of hell in the dungeon. It doesn't hurt to try.

Crowley laughs for a good ten minutes after hearing about Castiel's problem. He wipes the tears off when he sees the brunet's crestfallen face and slumped shoulders.

"You know, Cas, I could expect anything from you but I'd never think that the day would come when I'd be giving you tips for "how to spice up your sex life with your squirrel boyfriend," Crowley chuckles.

"I came to ask for your advice not for hearing you mock me. I see that this was the worst idea I've ever had." Castiel turns around, his eyes already stinging. It seems that his relationship with Dean is doomed.

"Wait, you featherhead," Crowley clicks his tongue. "I never said I wouldn't give you an advice. It's just too good not to enjoy the moment."

"So, you will help me?" Castiel turns around with obvious hope in his voice.

"Yes, but I will ask for a favour in return." The king of hell leans against his chair.

"If you want me to help you in escaping…." Castiel begins but Crowley cuts him off.

"No. I know you will not do it. I will ask for something else. And it's not a big deal."

"What is it that you want in return?" Castiel studies the demon's face attentively, trying to find any clues but in vain.

"If my advice helps you, and I'm sure it will, you will come back and I will tell you what I want. I promise it doesn't include any souls, apocalypse, demons or angels. So what do you say, Cas?" Crowley smirks.

Castiel bites his lip, thinking feverishly.

"Alright. I agree," he says finally.

"Very well," Crowley nods. "Now, sit down on that chair, fledgling and let me give you a lecture that will open a door to the wonderful world of BDSM….."

Castiel is left dazed and confused after Crowley's lecture which lasts for exactly three hours. The king of hell gives him a list written on a paper and sends the ex-angel of the lord to the nearest sex shop to buy the items listed on the paper.

The brunet comes back even more confused and shocked with big paper bags which contain leather pants, leather vest, a crop, handcuffs, blindfolds, special lotions to increase sensuality and other things which may come in handy.

Now all Castiel has to do is wait for Dean's return and act according to Crowley's advice.

Dean returns the next day in the evening without Sam. The younger brother had met his college friends and decided to stay in Missouri for one more day.

Castiel tries his best to look relaxed when he hugs and kisses Dean. In a few hours he will find out if Crowley's advice works.

Apparently it works. And it works so well that Dean Winchester passes out almost instantly after a wild marathon sex and Castiel needs an hour to regain his strength to be able to walk again.

* * *

At 03:00 AM Castiel goes in to the dungeon to see Crowley.

"You're walking funny. I see my advice has worked." The king of hell chuckles while looking at disheveled Castiel who's covered in love bites.

"Yes. Thank you," Castiel blushes, fidgeting slightly. "About the favour from my side. What do you want me to do?"

"That's the Cas I like," Crowley raises his index finger. "I assume I've already told you how boring it can be down here. No fun at all. Now, about the favour. It's my birthday after four days. I want a simple birthday party, with a cake and presents."

"You what?" Castiel's jaw almost drops on the floor.

"You heard me, Feathers. A birthday party with a cake and presents. Do I ask too much?" Crowley squints, looking displeased.

"Uhm… no. I think I can manage it." Castiel scratches his head, recalling what a birthday party looks like, not that he's seen many.

"Good. Now go back to your lover. He will wake up exactly in four minutes and thirty two seconds to tap that fine ass of yours. Again." Crowley laughs throatily.

The bitchface Castiel pulls on can make even Sam Winchester jealous. The ex-angel slams the door of the dungeon shut and sneaks into Dean's bedroom to think about how he's going to convince the brothers to throw a birthday party for Crowley.

He has two minutes and fifteen seconds left before Dean wakes up…


	23. Lice

Sam is the one who gets it first. It's Friday evening and they are sitting in the bunker on the couch watching Transformers 4. Hannibal is sleeping in Castiel's lap, chasing after some mice in his sleep judging from his frantic movements.  
  
The younger Winchester starts to scratch his head, slowly at first, but then on and on until he's digging at his scalp almost nonstop.  
  
"What's the matter, Samantha? You got lice up there?" Dean stops giggling and pinching Castiel's butt for which the ex-angel is grateful, as he's finally able to stop squeaking.  
  
"I think I'm just stressed. It's just nerves," Sam sighs and rubs his stiff neck. "I think I will go to bed. This movie is boring."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Dean stares at him with his mouth open. "It's the movie of the year!"  
  
"Whatever. Good night, guys." Sam rubs the kitten's belly and shuffles towards his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning...  
  
"Dean, I have this unpleasant, itchy feeling on my head." Castiel nudges his lover, who's staring at the ceiling and humming a melody under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" The hunter turns to the brunet.  
  
"I said I have this unpleasant, itchy feeling on my head. Sam said it's probably because of stress. Do you think…" The ex-angel is interrupted when Dean's hands grab the brunet's head and begin to check his dark locks.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing? Let me go." Castiel starts to flail when the hunter swears loudly.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
"What's happening? What's wrong with me?" Castiel sounds panicked.  
  
"Get your ass up and go wait in the living room. Now!" Dean is already getting dressed, cringing and muttering something angrily.  
  
"Alright." Castiel obeys, grabbing his sweatpants, while Dean is storming out of the bedroom.  
  
"Sam!" His yelling shakes the walls of the bunker. "In the living room, right now!"

* * *

Castiel and Sam look at each other miserably, while Dean is pacing back and forth.  
  
"Lice? Really? You got to be kidding me! Where the fuck did you get them from?"  
  
"But…" Sam opens his mouth but is cut off.  
  
"No buts!" Dean shouts, turning around and staring at the two men who are fidgeting on the couch. "As I said, you have 2 options: either you shave your head or use a spray. Which one will you choose?"  
  
Sam and the ex-angel share a look and then respond simultaneously:  
  
"Spray."  
  
"Fine. Here's the car keys so you can go and buy them. I think the thing is called Para… Pero… Whatever the hell it's called, buy it!" Dean throws the Impala's keys to his brother. "And don't forget to bring me pie."  
  
"I'll come with you, Sam." Castiel gets up from the couch.  
  
While his brother and Cas are gone to bring anti-lice sprays, the older Winchester decides to clean his guns. In the middle of the process, his head starts to itch and Dean can't help but scratch it vigorously. With a bad feeling he goes to the bathroom to take a look in to the mirror. He begins to check his hair and…  
  
"You motherfu…."  
  
The hunter rushes out of the bathroom to grab his cell phone and dial Sam's number. After a few rings Sam answers.  
  
"Sam, where are you? Are you on your way back?" Dean almost screams into the phone.  
  
"No, we're at the drugstore. Why? What happened?" The younger Winchester gets worried.  
  
"Buy three bottles of spray. I have uninvited guests in my hair."  
  
Dean tosses the cell phone aside and goes to grab a cold beer bottle from the fridge, cursing all the lice and parasites in the world.


	24. In Your Arms

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asks the ex-angel, who is sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I'm drinking wine and watching a film. I like it a lot." The brunet rakes his fingers through Hannibal's black fur, earning a contented purr from the kitten.

"What do you mean? The film or the drink?" Dean sits down next to his ex-angelic partner.

"Both. But I-I like this wine more…." Castiel smiles at the hunter.

"How much drink did you have?" Dean asks suspiciously, glancing at the glass his lover's holding. A slight slur in Castiel's speech tells him that maybe the blue-eyed man has had enough.

"It's my second glass." Castiel stretches and yawns.

"I think you've had enough for the night." Dean tells him gently, taking the glass out of Cas' hand.

"You think so?" Cas asks lazily, eyes already fluttering shut.

"Yeah, definitely." Dean snuggles closer, wrapping one hand around the smaller man's body and Castiel rests his head on the hunter's shoulder. It takes him exactly three minutes to fall asleep and start snoring softly.

Dean chuckles and plants a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. Cas is such a lightweight.

The older Winchester stares at the TV screen for a few more minutes. Then he simply turns it off and picks up the sleeping man, pressing him to his chest carefully.  
Cas mewls something in his sleep and buries his nose into the older Winchester's neck, making Dean chuckle quietly.

The hunter just keeps walking towards their shared bedroom, carrying the ex-angel of the lord in his arms like a pretty bride.


	25. Crowley's Birthday

“This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had!” Dean shouts angrily, pacing back and forth. He’s glaring daggers at his lover, who’s sitting on the couch with his shoulders slumped.

“But it’s not like we have to set him free. And I owe him a favour. He helped us when you…” Castiel begins but Dean cuts him off by a loud shout.

“Shut up, Cas!”

Sam’s curiosity picks up; he’s ready to ask what Castiel means but Dean’s furious look and Castiel’s nervous fidgeting make him change his mind.

 “You know what?” Sam closes his laptop, turning to his brother. “Crowley is a dick for sure and he gives us a big headache all the time, but there have been times when he’s been helpful too. So, maybe it won’t hurt to give him what he wants? But then again, I have no idea what he wants. Hopefully it’s not another deal or some demonic bullshit.”

“No, nothing like that, Sam,” Castiel mutters quietly.

“What? You too, Sammy? I can’t believe it!” Dean throws his hands in the air.  “Do whatever the hell you want! I’m out of here!” The hunter grabs the keys of the Impala and with a “ _Fuck my life_ ” expression storms out of the bunker.

The ex-angel and the younger Winchester share a worried look.

“He will come back. Don’t worry.” Sam assures the brunet, hoping that Dean won’t leave them alone in this.

It’s gonna be a long day.

* * *

 

6:00 PM

It’s quite funny to see the king of hell in handcuffs sitting at the table with a party hat on and blowing candles on a cake which says “Happy B-day, you dick” (Dean’s idea), three adult men standing in the middle of the room with neatly wrapped presents and yelling (out of key) a birthday song.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Dean wants the earth to open up and swallow him.

“Oh, come on, squirrel, it’s not that bad. Go on lad, you’re doing fine!” Crowley chuckles and takes another forkful of the cake, not objecting at all when Hannibal, sitting in his lap starts to eat the slice of the cake from the demon’s plate.

And thus under Crowley’s appreciative humming and nodding, Dean’s gritting teeth and growling, the Winchester brothers and their ex-angelic friend are forced to entertain the king of hell for the rest of the day.


	26. Of squirrels, moose, bee charmers and kittens

Hello, darling!  
  
My name is Crowley and I am the king of Hell. But you may already know it. Or not? Oh, it does not matter, you know it now.  
  
I have been trapped in this bunker for quite a long time. The Winchester brothers hold me hostage and I don't know what their future plans are.  
  
Speaking of the brothers…  
  
Dean Winchester or Squirrel, as I like to call him, is the older brother. Based on his behavior in public, he's the epitome of everything manly. But you should see him around his lover, that silly, brainless (and now wingless) ex-angel Castiel. He acts like a mother hen, worrying and fussing over that "multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent" and it's so sweet that I want to vomit my guts out. How do I know about this when I'm trapped down here in this basement? Oh, trust me darling, I don't need to be there by their sides to know things. And the walls of this bunker are too thin. I can hear maaaaany interesting and amusing things. Especially at nights, coming out of Dean's bedroom.  
  
Sam Winchester aka the Mighty Moose is more rational than his brother. If I were to compare him to something in the body, I'd say he is the brain, while his squirrel brother is the muscles. Sam is more balanced and you can negotiate with him without a fear that he will shoot first and ask questions later. Unlike Dean. I've also noticed an interesting detail about the younger Winchester. He's a master of making various facial expressions. And trust me when I'm saying this. Sam's bitchfaces are well known in every state of this country. And those 'puppy eyes' look he often uses when nothing works? I tell you, these Winchester boys are dangerous! You never know what to expect from them.  
  
Hmm, what can I tell you about Castiel, or the bee charmer as I prefer to call him. Let me think. If I were him I'd have killed myself from shame a long time ago. I mean, where is his pride and dignity? Come on, how many times does he have to sacrifice himself or lose everything because of these brothers and especially Dean? It's like he was born or created to do only this thing – protect Dean at any cost. But maybe he gets compensated when he gets in bed with the older Winchester. And probably it's so, judging from his moans which I hear every goddamn night!  
  
Enough of this nauseating stuff. There is only one creature in the whole bunker which I like. Yes, you heard me. And it's not human, or a demon or any other supernatural being. It's a kitten. And his name is Hannibal. Heh, Castiel and his weird names. I mean I have nothing against that poor Carthaginian commander the kitten was named after but still. He could have chosen a different, more suitable name. Let's say Astaroth. Poor little bastard has only one eye and half of his ear is missing but he does not seem to mind. It's strange how a kitten can show more sympathy towards me than any of those three morons. Maybe when I'm free again I will steal the kitten from them and make him my second in command in Hell.  
  
Now I apologize, darling but I need to go. See you when I am free again. And that means soon!


	27. Disastrous Picnic

Dean never would have thought that a mere picnic would turn into a total disaster. 

It had been a while since he and Cas had spent some time alone in a romantic atmosphere, so the older Winchester thought that it would be nice to take his lover on a picnic, near a lake. The weather was perfect and Dean's mood was as bright as the summer sun shining in the cloudless sky. 

Sam had supported his brother's idea wholeheartedly, encouraging them to enjoy themselves while the older hunter packed sandwiches, hamburgers, fruits, and cans of cold beer into the basket. 

* * *

Sam is very surprised when four hours later his brother storms into the bunker with a pissed-off look on his face. The younger Winchester stares at him, puzzled since he didn't expect them to return till late evening. A few seconds later Castiel enters the room and Sam's jaw almost meets the floor.  The ex-angel is hardly recognizable; his face is all red and swollen, eyes barely visible. 

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel mumbles, feeling extremely guilty. 

"Damn it, Cas. Didn't I tell you to stay away from the woods? Why the fuck didn't you listen to me?" Dean throws his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Yes, you did. I am sorry I didn't listen." The brunet sighs, standing in the corner of the room like a scolded child.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam glances at his brother, then at Castiel.

"What happened? Hmm, good question. In the first forty minutes he managed to find and fall in a patch of nettles, almost got drowned in the lake and lastly, discovered a bees' nest. As for what those fuckers did, you can see it on his face," Dean barks angrily. "I swear, you are like a child, Cas. You never listen to what I tell you and cause so many unnecessary troubles." 

Dean's words sound like a roll of thunder after which dead silence fills the room. Sam's killing look tells the older Winchester that he has gone too far. 

Without a word the ex-angel shuffles towards the bathroom, like a ghost, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" Sam shakes his head in disbelief. "It's not the end of the days, so why on earth would you yell at him like that? Don't you know how sensitive he is?" 

The older Winchester sits down on a chair, rubbing his face. Indeed, what the hell came over him? 

"Sammy, do me a favor, get some painkillers and ointment," he asks with a broken voice, throwing the car keys to his brother. 

"I will. But by the time I come back Cas better be in this room and not heartbroken." Sam just storms out of the room. 

"Fuck," Dean mutters to himself, as soon as his brother is out of sight. 

The hunter stands up and walks to the bathroom with unsteady steps. Why can't he learn that Cas is fragile inside and his feelings get hurt easily?

"Cas," he knocks softly. "Please open the door."

There's no answer.

"Cas, please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't deserve this. I acted impulsive and it was a total dick move. I… I'm not the best man and I'm full of shit, always blurting out things before thinking. But it doesn't mean that I don't care or I don't love you. I try to be better because of you, as you make me very happy, but sometimes my stupid anger unleashes itself and I yell at you or Sam, and I always feel like shit afterwards. Cas, open the door, please." Dean's voice is getting lower and lower 'till it quiets down. 

The older Winchester is losing his hope and feels his heart shattering into pieces when he hears a small click behind the bathroom door.

* * *

Sam is sitting at the table, eating a sandwich and drinking beer with a contented face. Castiel is settled down on the couch with Dean kneeling in front of him and fussing with the brunet's face. He's managed to pull out all six bee stingers from Castiel's cheeks and forehead and now is applying a cold ointment on the wounds. 

"You look like a pug bitten by wasps," Dean giggles uncontrollably. 

"Dean," the ex-angel begins. 

"What is it?" The older Winchester continues to cover the swollen parts with the ointment.

"Despite everything, I enjoyed our picnic. Thank you." Castiel tries to smile in spite of the horrible burning feeling all over his face. 

The older Winchester stops what he's doing and takes a good look at his lover's face. There are obvious gratitude and sincerity in the brunet's eyes, which makes Dean swallow hard. 

"You're welcome," he says, voice thick with emotion. "And you know what? Next time will be better." 

Castiel's smile gets wider and he sighs contently when the older Winchester leans forward to place a chaste kiss on the ex-angel's lips.


	28. Fishing Can Be Fun (or not?)

The Impala is parked near a lake, warming up under the autumn sun. On a narrow pier, above the glittering surface of the water, there are two chairs occupied by the Winchester brothers. They have their fishing rods cast out into the middle of the lake, waiting for fish to bite. Empty beer cans, standing near their chairs, tell that they've been here for quite a long time. There is a blue bucket half full behind them for caught fish to go inside of it.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to come here time to time when we don't have much to do," Sam empties another beer can.

"Yeah," Dean nods. "Feels relaxing doesn't it?"

"It does. And catch is good. I've caught six bass so far. What about you?" The younger Winchester shifts in his chair, rearranging his cap as the sun is hitting him in the eye.

"Eight so far. And I think this is the ninth one." Dean leans forward as his float begins to move. And he's right; he's caught another fish.

"Cas, can you pass me the bucket, please?" Dean calls, as he holds his fishing rod and reels.

There's no answer.

"Cas?" Dean calls again. Still no answer.

"Are you de…"

Dean never finishes whatever he was going to say, as he stares at the sight before him agape: in the middle of the pier Castiel is fighting with Hannibal over a fat bass. The kitten has sunk his tiny teeth into the fish's tail and is desperately trying to drag his prey away and eat it somewhere safe, while the ex-angel is grabbing the fish by its head. Poor bass, still alive is twisting and trying to break free from both of them. Castiel is so busy with his doings that he never hears Dean's call. Until…

"CAS!"

The hunter's yell sounds right above the ex-angel's head and it's so loud and unexpected that Castiel jumps startled, slips on the pier and manages to thud into the lake with a loud splash, taking Hannibal and fish with him.

As expected Hannibal does not like the stupid wet substance and screams in protest, letting go of the fish's tail. Thankfully the water is not deep, only reaching up to Castiel's chest. He forgets everything about the fish and grabs the kitten, holding him close. Dean helps him out of the water under Sam's loud laughter.

"Where's all the fish we've caught?" The older Winchester peeks into the bucket only to find out that it's empty.

"I… I let them go," Castiel answers, shifting from one foot to the other, petting the floundering and anxiously mewing Hannibal.

"You what?" Dean is ready to rip his hair out. It took them so long to catch these fish!

"I let them go," repeats the ex-angel. "They were pleading me to return them to the lake, where they belong." Castiel pulls his best "puppy eyes".

Dean makes a long inhale and counts to ten, then lets out a shuddering breath, not paying attention to Sam's hysterical laughter behind his back.

"Just… just go and dry this furry bastard and change your clothes."

"I hope you are not angry at me, Dean," Castiel says before going to the Impala.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it," the hunter smiles. He watches his lover walk towards the Impala and when Castiel gets inside the car to grab a big towel to dry Hannibal and himself, the older Winchester makes a frustrated groan.

Well, they may have lost all the caught fish due to Castiel's kind heart but they still have tuna fish sandwiches Dean can spill his anger on.

 


	29. Do You Believe In Miracles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left :)

"Dean, I think the bunker is haunted," Castiel tells Dean one morning while still lying in their big, comfy bed.  
  
"Haunted? Why d'ya think so?" The hunter frowns, combing his fingers through the ex-angel's rumpled head, which is resting on his bare chest.   
  
"Well, I noticed that some things have gone missing, or I find them rearranged."   
  
"Don't know, Cas. It seems fine to me. Have you felt or seen anything suspicious, like a sudden temperature drop?" Dean asks, voice more sober and concerned.   
  
"No, nothing like that. It's just that some of my shirts and socks have gone missing. Oh, and a few of Hannibal's toys as well." Castiel turns over on his back.  
  
"I'll check the bunker, but I doubt we have any ghosts," Dean assures his lover, quickly kissing him on the lips and heading towards the bathroom. 

* * *

As promised, with the help of his brother, Dean checks every single corner of the bunker, even the basement where they keep Crowley. There's no trace of any paranormal activity, not a squeak.   
  
Assuring Castiel that there's nothing to worry about, the Winchester brothers decide to go to the nearest bar, drink some beers and play pool. The ex-angel does not feel like drinking and prefers to stay at the bunker and read a book curled up on the couch.   
  
Three hours and fifty pages later, Castiel feels thirsty and gets up to get a glass of water. He fills up his glass and pads over to the living room in his thick woolen socks.   
  
The glass slips out of his hand and shatters to the floor as he enters the room, and Castiel cannot fight the downpour of feelings when his lips start to quiver.

* * *

Dean is walking down the stairs with his brother behind his back, when he hears hushed whispers and a crooning voice. With his hunter instincts flaring up the older Winchester grabs Ruby's knife, signing to Sam to keep quiet.   
  
There, in the middle of the living room Castiel is standing and hugging someone like his life depends on it. Dean cannot see the stranger's face as he's standing with his back to him but the older Winchester can clearly hear his soothing words and sees how he pats Castiel on the back.   
  
"Now, now, hush little one, stop crying," the stranger says so sweetly that Dean almost explodes. He's had enough.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?"   
  
Castiel flinches after hearing his lover's deadly, sharp voice and raises his head, which's been buried into the stranger's shoulder.  
  
"Dean… this is not what you think," he begins but the hunter shoots him another killer look.  
  
"It's not? What is it then? You hug and cry in some douche's arms while I'm gone? What else don't I know, Cas? Maybe you two have been fucking behind my back all this time?" Dean yells, shaking from uncontrollable rage and he's ready to jump at the stranger and strangle him, when the man Castiel is still clinging to speaks:  
  
"Now, now, I'm not into incestuous relationships, Dean-o".  
  
It sounds like a clap of thunder above their heads and both hunters lose their ability to speak. Meanwhile, the man turns around and the Winchester brothers are met with a widely grinning Gabriel.   
  
"Tadaa, surprise!" The Trickster opens up his arms and waggles his eyebrows.   
  
"But… but h-how?" Dean looks as shocked as a child who's been told that Santa does not exist.   
  
"Did you forget who I am?" Gabriel clicks his tongue. "Oh, and you had some small mistakes in the wards, if you're wondering how I got into the bunker," he adds after guessing Dean's next question.   
  
"So, it was you messing with Cas all this time?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Yep, I always loved to tease my baby bro," the archangel chuckles.   
  
"So, what are you planning? Where will you go?" the younger Winchester asks curiously.   
  
"Well, for the time being I just want to spend some time with my brother, if that's fine with you." Gabriel looks expectantly at Dean.   
  
After a short silence, the hunter nods.   
  
"I'm glad you're alive. Welcome back." Dean reaches his hand out.  
  
"Thank you," Gabriel gives him a small smile and shakes his hand.   
  
Behind Gabriel's back Castiel heaves an inaudible sigh of relief and looks at his lover with his eyes full of gratitude.   
  
One of his wishes had definitely come true.


	30. Be Mine

Dean is not like himself today; he's very antsy and anxious from the time he wakes up. Sam and Cas think it's because of the Christmas spirit but Dean knows better. He simply keeps pacing around the room, muttering some things to himself, laughing nervously and rubbing his face in distress.  
  
"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel can't take it anymore when his lover begins to crack his knuckles loudly.   
  
"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, no worries man," the older Winchester mumbles absentmindedly. "I just… I just need some fresh air." And with these words Dean is running to the front door of the bunker.   
  
Sam and the ex-angel share concerned looks.  
  
"That was weird," states Sam with a frown.   
  
Cas just nods silently.

* * *

Dean shows up around 07:00 PM when Sam and Castiel are worried sick. The bunker's enormous table is full of various and tasty-looking food, mostly Dean's favorite burgers and pie.   
  
"Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Castiel steps towards the hunter. "Is something wrong, Dean?"   
  
The older Winchester chuckles nervously and waves him off.   
  
"Nah, nothing. Just give me a second." And he runs out of the living room.  
  
The next thing Dean does throws both Sam and Castiel into silent shock: the older Winchester returns from the basement, dragging the king of Hell by his chains. Without saying a word, Dean unlocks the chains and throws them on the floor. Crowley simply shifts his gaze from Dean to the two men who are gaping at the developing events.   
  
"Not that I'm complaining but is he off his rocker?" the king of Hell asks finally.   
  
"You're free to go," Dean says when no one responds to the demon's question.   
  
Crowley scratches his head with an incredulous look on his face. "Well then, adios amigos."   
  
"Could've said thank you at least, douchebag," the hunter snorts as the demon vanishes.   
  
"Dean what's going on?" Sam folds his arms across his chest. "You're creeping us out."   
  
The older Winchester just fumbles with something in his pocket for a second, then grabs Castiel and drags him towards their Christmas tree.   
  
"I… uh… I'm not good with words and you already know that, Cas. But I-I've had this idea for a long time and… and I was waiting for a suitable moment. I am an ass and not worthy of you and sometimes I wonder what you found in me and why you keep staying with me but there are a few things which I want to have in this life and… and you're one of them." Dean swallows hard and clears his throat, looking at Castiel who's staring at him with a confused expression on his face.   
  
"And… I thought that… that…" Dean stammers. "Oh fuck it!" he growls and gets down on one knee. "Castiel, Angel of the Lord and Thursday, will you marry me?" With trembling fingers Dean opens the black box on his palm. Inside sits a silver band with a sapphire in the middle.  
  
Castiel's throat clicks dryly and he makes some incoherent noise. He tries to fight the tears that well up in his eyes but stops trying when his lips and chin start to quiver.   
  
"Of course," he whispers hoarsely. "Yes, I will."   
  
Dean stands up with an immense relief on his face and embraces the ex-angel, who's sniffling into his chest. When Castiel relaxes a little, the hunter puts the ring on his finger.   
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you, Dean." Castiel smiles through his tears, which run freely down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I do not have a ring for you yet."  
  
"I don't need the ring. I need YOU." Dean laughs, kissing the ex-angel's palm gently.   
  
There is a loud clapping and the couple turns their heads towards the noise. They're met with an amused Crowley, applauding Gabriel and Sam wiping his snot and tears off while filming everything on his cell phone.   
  
"I couldn't miss such a special event," Crowley says. "I knew you were up to something and I never left. I simply turned invisible."   
  
"Well, I think we should celebrate. Don't you think so, folks?" Gabriel exclaims merrily, producing a bottle of expensive champagne out of thin air.   
  
"Congratulations," the demon and the archangel say simultaneously as they clink their glasses with the rest of the men's.   
  
"It was about time. You dorks," Sam says fondly, crushing his brother and Cas into a bear hug. "I am so happy for you, guys."  
  
"Alright Samantha, enough of the chick flick moments," Dean says, embarrassed and feeling his cheeks turning red.   
  
"I have a surprise for you," Crowley speaks up suddenly. "Consider it a gift from for setting me free."   
  
"And what would that be?" Castiel sips his champagne, staring at the demon curiously.  
  
"Oh, you will like it, Feathers." Crowley smirks and snaps his fingers. Dean and Castiel both disappear.   
  
"What did you do to them?" Sam exclaims horrified, ready to strangle the demon on the spot where he stands.   
  
"Calm down, Moosey boy. I simply sent them on their two week holiday to Italy."   
  
"I need to check they're alright. Give me the number of the hotel!" Sam demands.   
  
"I'm afraid it's a bit early. They are on a plane and will check in only after 3 hours." Crowley grins. "I know how Dean 'loves' airplanes and I couldn't miss the opportunity. He will call you himself when they get to the hotel."   
  
Sam turns to the archangel, like he could confirm the demon's words.   
  
"Yeah, don't worry Sammy. He's not lying." Gabriel puts his hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder. "Let's play Bridge in pairs. What do you say?"   
  
"Why not?" Crowley sits down at the table, taking a potato chip and sniffing it. "Yikes. How can you eat this." He throws it back down on the plate.   
  
"Come on Sam. Play with us," the archangel calls after the younger Winchester, taking his seat at the table.   
  
"Uh… Okay but where's the fourth player? We don't have him." Sam finally yields.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Gabriel waggles his eyebrows. "What about Hannibal?"  
  
"What?" Sam shakes his head, like he's trying to get rid of hallucinations. "He's a cat."   
  
"Oh boy, is he? Hey, where are you going? I'm about to perform a small miracle!" Gabriel exclaims indignantly when the younger Winchester begins to walk out of the room.   
  
"Give me a minute. I'll be back." Sam calls from the depth of the bunker. 

* * *

One hour later the video camera standing on a shelf records how the three drunken men keep drinking and laughing, while a kitten smoking a cigar is dealing cards and everything seems so usual, like there's nothing supernatural about it.   
  
Sam Winchester knows that his life is fucked up and there's more evil in it than good, but sometimes you just have to lay back and relax, enjoy small surprises, for example like the one where Hannibal, annoyed with Gabriel's cheating is mewing angrily at the archangel, pointing at Gabriel's sleeve with his paw, while the culprit promises not to cheat again with his hands raised in sincere repentance.   
  
Sam shakes his head in disbelief, still unsure whether it's all the alcohol's fault or everything that's happening around him is real. In the end he simply decides not to pay attention and grabs his cards, dealt by Hannibal.   
  
The idea with the recording indeed was a great idea! Sam imagines his brother's and Cas's shocked faces after they watch the video and he can't help it when he bursts into hysterical laughter.   
  
The younger Winchester sighs contentedly; everything seems perfect. At least for the time being.

 

The End


End file.
